Typically there are three approaches to replacing an active switch. The first approach requires the introduction of a new signaling point code for the newly introduced equipment, and the second approach is through the introduction of an alias point code. The introduction of a new signaling point code introduces significant cost due to work order processing with interconnected carriers, and the use of an alias point code forces changes in network routing and provisioning. A third and much less desirable approach is to flash cut the equipment from the active switch to the new switch using the same point code (i.e., disable and disconnect the active switch, thus temporarily disabling all of the switching capability associated with that switch, and then reconnect the new replacement switch), resulting in undesirable downtime of the switching capability associated with that point code.